The Treacherous Valkyria
The Treacherous Valkyria (反逆のヴァルキュリア) is a downloadable content of Valkyria Chronicles 3. The DLC contains a mission called '反逆のヴァルキュリア' and can be purchased for 600Yen from the Playstation Store. It is required to finish all three pre-requisite missions (学び舎のヴァルキュリア, 街頭のヴァルキュリア, 国境のヴァルキュリア) against Aliasse, Alicia, Selvaria prior to accessing the mission against Valkyria Riela. All four Valkyrur will be in Valkyria form throughout the entirety of the mission and as such, will present a challenge to those whom wish to climb to the S-Rank. The stages used in this DLC come from previous games in the series. Story Another Valkyria is terrorizing Gallia! Who is she and where did she come from? She must be subdued at once! Valkyria Aliasse Shiba the Demon Instructor | aces jp = シバ鬼教官 }} Mission Briefing Strategy Rewards Valkyria Alicia AM.Jiwara | aces jp = ジワラ煽動員 }} Mission Briefing Strategy Rewards Valkyria Selvaria Mash the Haunted | aces jp = 千人狩りマシター | coord = Area 1/3 }} Mission Briefing Strategy * Strategy relies on effective, long-range interception, since enemies keep spawning in Area 3. ** Recommend arming Shocktrooper with Ruhm to deal with large amounts of rushing lancers in Area 4 *** Railing in area 4 gets in the way of interception -- can only intercept far away targets. Ruhm has the range to cover this area that the railing allows interception in. ** Customize Nameless Tank to frame with lots of AP and offroad capabilities (preferably APC), arm with long-range machine gun (Like Looted Flame-MG F3, which has 300 range machine gun) + Crusher Armor to move faster across *** Fill APC at least with shocktrooper (to take Area 5 base on the mountaintop) *** Drive your tank/APC to Area 4 via Areas 3/5 - position your APC to intercept spawning lancers on north side of Area 4 ** Position Gunner on South Side Area 4 railing, arm with highest-range machine gun possible ** Get gunner with long-range machine gun into south side Area 4 Via Area 3 to boost south side interception -- lancers spawn in 2 pairs, so if you aim right, you can get a full lancer pair in one attack * Always keep at least one engineer on hand to repair gates -- Selvaria's gate (North side needs at least 2 repairs per turn to survive her attacks * Keep on hand at least 2 snipers with the highest possible accuracy + antipersonnel firepower -- only thing that can damage Selvaria with the Area 3 railing in the way ** Selvaria has horribly high evasion - only thing that she can't dodge/shied herself from is shots to the behind ***Selvaria always charges in toward North side gate -- easiest opportunity to take her down ***2 Snipers need to keep hitting her from the back every time she turns to face her attackers. Railing also prevents Selvaria's return fire from hitting ** Might be able to shorten this by changing Kurt to Sniper and direct commanding 2 other snipers to attack Selvaria *** Buff snipers with as many orders as possible - at least penetration on your highest-damaging sniper, an area attack order, and sneak attack order (to ensure all critical hits on at least one commanded-sniper) Rewards Valkyria Riela Aria Wail | aces jp = 慟哭のアライセル | coord = Area 1 }} Mission Briefing Strategy Rewards Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:DLC Category:Missions Category:Squadmate Missions Category:VC3 Squadmate Missions